


Pumpkins Galore

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: 13 Days of Clexa/Clextober18 [1]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Clexa Halloween Week, Day 13, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Pumpkins, clextober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Lexa owns a pumpkin patch and Clarke comes every day to see her.They fall head over heels for each other :)





	Pumpkins Galore

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 13 for Clextober 18 for pumpkins. 
> 
> Will try our best to post every day.
> 
> Enjoy:)

Fall was her favorite season, but it also happened to be her busiest time of the year as well. October especially because owning a farm was hard work and when she decided to add a pumpkin patch a few years ago, she became even busier.

Lexa loved it and wouldn't change a thing. 

“Anya, do we have everything we need?” Lexa called out as she exited the stall that sold hot chocolate and apple cider. She had the hose over her shoulder.

“Yeah, I think we will be good to open at nine,” Anya’s muffled voice sounded from the storage room.

“Okay, I’m gonna water the pumpkins, and make sure everything is ready outside,” Lexa put the hose over her shoulder, “Holler if you need me.”

“Will do,” Anya laughed before she cursed at something. Lexa escaped before Anya could curse some more.

Lexa made her way to the pumpkin patch that covered about a half mile of her land. It was a risky decision for her to do, but it had paid off. Even better than she hoped. Rows and rows of orange pumpkins greeted her in all different sizes. 

From small pumpkins and up, orange and white lined up and down. She was careful as she ran the water over the few still growing. 

People were all about Halloween and in the small town of Polis, her place had become the go to spot. Grounders Farm was her baby that she had built from the ground up for the last six years. She looked over to her house that she built herself when she inherited the land from her grandfather. His small house still stood, but she didn’t use it herself, the hired hands did. Instead, Lexa opted to have something of her own. 

Down the hill were the stables and barn and the rest of her crop. She wanted to keep it separate from the pumpkin patch considering there would be so many people trampling around. 

Keeping up the place was a lot of work, but she didn’t just inherit the land and everything that came with it, she also had inherited some money as well. It helped keep things afloat and with the pumpkin business basically exploding, she was doing pretty well for herself and she couldn’t be happier.

She didn’t care that she was single and the closest person she had to her was her best friend. Lexa was happy with where her life was at the moment, even if she sometimes got lonely at times. She had gotten a puppy last year and he made her feel a little less lonely. 

She looked around for him and spotted her golden retriever, Axel laying in the sun basking in the warmth that Lexa knew wouldn’t last that much longer.

Lexa had gotten so lost in thought that she didn’t even realize it was time for them to open until she heard the crunch of gravel as a few cars started to trickle in.

It was time to start her day.

By mid morning, Lexa figured they already had over a hundred people come by and knew more were to follow. People were laughing and talking, music spread out from the stall and Lexa breathed it all in. The smell of apples, pumpkin, dirt and sweat. 

It was at a lull and Lexa took a sip of her water as she watched Anya tend to someone who needed help carrying their pumpkin to her car.

A few of her other employees that she had to hire were around ringing up people or helping someone find the perfect pumpkin. 

Her smartass friend was actually a great help and the first person to tell her she could do this. Anya had been her right hand since she opened the place.

Her attention was taken away when she spotted a blonde walking by her biggest pumpkins holding the hand of a little boy that couldn’t have been more than three. She smiled when she saw the look of pure joy and wonderment on his face, but it was the women that garnered all of her attention. 

She was absolutely gorgeous in tight jeans, boots and a long sleeved black shirt that hugged her curves deliciously. 

Without thinking, Lexa headed in their direction to see if they needed assistance, waving away Artigas and Nyko who were headed their way. 

Lexa completely missed their shit eating grins on their faces, too entranced by the women she now stood in front of. And all she had seen was a glimpse of her face.

“Hi, can I help you with anything?” Lexa asked as she stood with her hands behind her back.

“No, I’m okay,” The woman turned around and Lexa’s jaw almost dropped. She was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. Blonde hair that fell around her shoulders and blue eyes that she could get lost in for hours.

“Are you sure, I own the place, so I’m pretty familiar with everything,” Lexa smiled trying to put the woman at ease, “I'm Lexa,” She held out her hand hoping to at least get her name.

The woman eyed her hand a moment before sliding her hand into Lexa’s, “Clarke,” She smiled and Lexa knew she would do anything to see that smile again.

“Nice to meet you,” Lexa’s gaze was drawn down to the boy who was looking at her with wide eyes, “And who are you?” Lexa bent down to be on his level.

“I’m Aden,” He held out his hand and Lexa chuckled as she took it, “I’m four.”

“Nice to meet you as well, Aden,” She shook his hand with a smile, “Are you looking for a pumpkin?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Aden nodded seriously, “I want the biggest pumpkin that we can get. Mommy is going to help me. She's an artist,” He looked up at her with a smile that matched Clarke's. 

“That can be arranged. You can call me Lexa too if you’d like,” she smiled at him, “And if it’s alright with your mom, how about I help you find the perfect pumpkin for you,” Lexa looked up and saw Clarke watching them closely. She stood back up and brushed her hands on her jeans, “What do you say?”

“Whatever makes him happy,” Clarke ruffled Aden’s hair making him laugh followed by Clarke chuckling along. Hearing them laugh, Lexa knew that it was her new favorite sound.

Lexa winked at her and enjoyed the blush that spread across Clarke’s cheeks. She grinned in reply and looked back down at Aden, “Let’s go find you a pumpkin.”

“Yes!” Aden jumped up and down and than he took her hand in his and Lexa’s heart melted. 

He led them over to the biggest pumpkins she had, but Clarke quickly shook her head and Lexa knew those were too big. She steered Aden towards the more average size pumpkins and seeing his face light up made her happy, but seeing Clarke’s smile made her heart beat a little quicker.

It was a feeling she hadn’t had in quite some time.

Aden took off towards them with a smile, letting go of her hand. He skipped away from them with a laugh. 

With all the sounds going on around them, Lexa focused in on his carefree laugh and tuned everything else out except Clarke and Aden.

“Stay close,” Clarke called after him, but just shook her head when he weaved in and out of the pumpkins that were almost half the size of him. 

“Is he always this hyper?” Lexa asked as she followed his path down the row.

“Yes, he has so much energy,” Clarke yawned, “It makes me tired just watching him most of the time.”

“I bet,” Lexa smiled as they walked to keep up with Aden. She couldn’t resist looking down at Clarke’s left hand and almost sighed in relief when she didn't see a wedding ring. However she knew that necessarily didn’t mean she wasn’t in a relationship. Lexa was determined to find out though. 

She couldn’t let her go without knowing if she had a shot.

Lexa shook her head. She normally didn’t feel such an instant connection with someone, but with Clarke, she did and didn’t want to let her go just yet.

“He seems like a great little boy,” Lexa commented as their shoulders brushed as they walked.

“He is, I’m lucky to have him,” Clarke smiled softly as she watched Aden bend down and kiss one of the pumpkins.

“He’s lucky to have you as his mom,” Lexa said genuinely as she met Clarke’s gaze.

“Thank you,” She blushed again and Lexa loved knowing she had this kind of affect on her, 

“We’re new to town and he loves Halloween. He demanded we get a pumpkin now even though I told him we had plenty of time. He’s stubborn.”

Lexa laughed, “It’s never too early, Clarke,” She slanted her a look, “I mean Halloween is less than four weeks away.”

Clarke eyed her and Lexa did her best not to blush under her gaze, “True, he’s already changed his mind ten times on what he wants to be for Halloween.”

“I’m sure he has and it will change ten more, I bet,” Lexa grinned and was rewarded with Clarke’s laugh.

“Do you have kids?”

“No, but I have a couple nieces and nephews,” Lexa smiled just thinking about them. Lincoln her brother promised to bring them by sometime this week and she was looking forward to seeing them.

“That’s cool,” Clarke looked around, “So it’s just you out here?”

“Yep, me, a few hired hands for the busy season and my best friend who tends to crash here more often than not. I can't seem to tell her no and.”

“I have a friend like that so I get it,” Clarke answered.

“Being single isn’t too bad though, most of the time,” Lexa hoped Clarke would get the hint.

She did.

“No it’s not, the only person I have to answer to is Aden and that works for me,” Clarke gazed at her again and Lexa could have sworn her eyes darted to her lips and back up, “Never know what could happen.”

Before Lexa could reply, Clarke started walking quicker hollering for her son. Lexa had to jog in order to catch up to her.

“Did you find which pumpkin you wanted?” Clarke bent down smoothing Aden’s hair and Lexa’s heart lurched in her chest.

“Yes, I did mommy,” Aden pointed to a pumpkin to the right of him and he bent down to try and pick it up, but his arms couldn’t wrap around it. Clarke went to pick it up for him, but Lexa stepped forward.

“I got it.”

“You don’t have too,” Clarke protested.

“I want to,” Lexa smiled and took the pumpkin, “Is this all for you today?”

“Yes, I believe so,” She looked over at Aden, “Are you sure this the pumpkin you want?”

Aden nodded before his attention shifted to her, “Lexa, do you like my mommy?”

Clarke slapped a hand to her chest before she looked down shaking her head. Lexa was taken back by the question so she kneeled down to get on his level too, “I would like to get to know her if that’s alright with you?”

“Of course, you’re nice, you make my mommy smile and laugh,” Aden smiled in only a way a kid can.

“That’s good to know,” Lexa winked at him and was amused as Aden tried to wink back, but he just kept closing both his eyes and opening them back up. She held up a hand and he was quick to hi-five her, “Thanks.”

Aden beamed and turned towards Clarke, “Mommy, I’m hungry.”

Clarke’s face was beat red as she looked at him before glancing at her phone, “We will get lunch with Aunt Raven, does that sound good?”

“Yay!” Aden took off and once again they were left to follow 

“I’m sorry about him,” Clarke mumbled softly.

“No need, he’s adorable and very sweet,” Lexa watched the same beaming smile spread across her face that Aden had. He really was the spitting image of her, “I meant what I said by the way.”

“What’s that?”

“That I’d like to get to know you,” Lexa admitted as they walked to Clarke’s car where Aden stood bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Maybe,” Clarke dug around in her wallet, but Lexa held up a hand.

“It’s on the house,” Lexa gestured for Clarke to unlock her car and when the door was opened by an over enthusiastic Aden, she set the pumpkin on the seat next to his booster seat and shut the door softly behind her, “It was nice to meet both of you and I hope you come again soon.”

She was surprised when Aden barreled into her and gave her a big hug. She wrapped her arms tight around him for a second before letting him go.

Clarke’s mouth had dropped open in shock, “He never does this with people he doesn't know.”

“I’m amazing, what can i say?”

“Cocky I see as well,” Clarke laughed and Lexa counted that as a win, “Let me pay for the pumpkin please,” She picked Aden up and strapped him in.

“Nope, I won’t take your money,” Lexa shook her head and stood with her arms crossed.

Clarke huffed, but shook her head with a smile, “Fine.”

“It was lovely meeting you and I meant what I said,” Lexa couldn't help saying it again. She held the door open and helped Clarke in before she backed away.

“I’ll keep that mind,” Clarke laughed as she closed the door and Lexa stood there watching their car until it was out of sight.

Lexa couldn’t help but think that this season was going to be the best yet.

-=-

The last place Clarke expected to meet a woman was at a pumpkin patch. 

She couldn’t believe how Aden took to her though. She even saw it with her own eyes how he hugged Lexa when normally he was shy and reserved with strangers.

It was amazing and completely endeared her towards Lexa.

Her thoughts were on the beautiful brunette with the forest green eyes and beautiful farm that she almost missed what Aden was saying.

“Mommy, can we go back tomorrow?” Aden asked as he fiddled with his stuffed monkey, Marlo who he carried everywhere. 

“I don’t know sweetie,” Clarke answered looking in her rearview mirror and saw her son frown. She was glad he looked like her and not his father who he’d never met. He had bailed out on them when she found out she was pregnant and Clarke hadn’t heard from him since.

It was better this way even though it was tough being a single mother. Clarke wouldn’t change it for the world. Aden brightened her days and she wasn’t even entertaining the thought of a relationship because Aden was her one and only priority. There was something about Lexa that she couldn’t shake though. 

“But mommy, I want another pumpkin,” Aden crossed his arms and poked out his bottom lip that almost had her caving, “And I wanna see Lexa.”

“We’ll see,” Clarke said sternly, not wanting to disappoint him. She looked back with a smile before she pulled up to their small bungalow. It wasn't much, but it was home. Two bedrooms, one bathroom and a small kitchen and living room made up the house.

It worked for the two of them. 

“Aunty Rae!” Aden squealed and Clarke looked up to see he was correct. Raven was sitting on the porch and waved when she saw them. 

Of course Raven would just show up, Clarke just shook her head as she parked in the driveway. Before she could stop him, Aden shot out of the car and towards her. Clarke followed slowly lugging the pumpkin behind as she watched her best friend and son hug. She set it down on the steps. 

Seeing them gave her a warm feeling, but didn't elicit near the response it did when Aden hugged Lexa.

“To what do we owe for this surprise?” Clarke chuckled as Raven wrapped her in a warm hug. She leaned into it a moment because she’d missed her best friend, “We were going to see if you wanted to do lunch.”

“I’m on lunch break so that works,” Raven let go and scooped up Aden who giggled. Clarke sat down in one of the rockers on the porch, “Pizza?”

“Yay pizza yummy,” Aden voiced and Clarke pulled out her phone to order their usual, “should be her in twenty minutes.”

“Sweet,” Raven smile, but Clarke knew there was another reason for her visit.

“You work on the other side of town, Rae so why are you really here?” Clarke slanted her a look over Aden’s head. Rae shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

“This town isn't like New York, C. I can get back in ten minutes. Besides I needed to see you,” Raven sighed and sat down, but smiled when Aden climbed into her lap, a smile bloomed on her face. Clarke understood the feeling, Aden had a way of making a crappy day ten times better. She looked over at Raven with a smile because they’d been friends since freshman year in high school and Raven had always been there for her. Ten years later and she still was. 

Clarke would be forever grateful 

“Is this about your date last night?” Clarke raised an eyebrow at her friend who blushed under her gaze.

“What’s a date?” Aden asked as he played with his monkey.

“Well you see Ade..” Raven started to say, but Clarke was quick to cut him off.

“Want to play a game on my phone?” Clarke unlocked it and pulled up his favorite game before holding it out to him.

“Yes,” He eagerly reached for the phone and Clarke glared at her friend.

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Raven raised her eyebrows, “Honest.”

“Sure you weren’t,” Clarke didn’t believe her for a second because she already taught Aden many things she didn’t approve of and had caused more than one explosion in her kitchen. She checked to see Aden was completely distracted before asking again, “So your date?”

“She was amazing,” Raven gushed and Clarke wiggled her eyebrows. She had never heard Raven talk about anyone like this before. 

“I’m guessing she gets a second date than?” Clarke grinned knowingly. 

“Heck yes!” Raven bounced in her seat jostling Aden who just laughed. She gave her a look “Speaking of… when are you gonna get back out there?” 

“I’m too busy for a relationship, Rae, you know this,” Clarke rolled her eyes because at least once a month if not more, Raven asked. Normally Clarke had no hesitation in shooting down the idea, but her mind drifted to Lexa. It must have showed in her face because a smug grin spread across Raven’s face.

“That face gives it away?” Raven leaned forward, Aden leaning with her, “Who is it?” 

“Nobody,” Clarke shook her head quickly hoping Raven would drop it, but of course she didn’t.

“You’re not getting away with it that easy,” Raven whispered in Aden’s ear and he put the phone down and looked up at her, “Who did mommy meet today?”

“Raven!”

“We got a pumpkin from Lexa,” He announced, “Mommy said we get to go back tomorrow!” He climbed off Raven’s lap and stood in front of her, “Right mommy?”

“I said maybe, sweetheart,” Clarke brushed his hair back from his face. She needed to get him a haircut soon.

“But I wanna see Lexa!” Aden pouted and looked at her with puppy dog eyes, “She likes you!”

“Oh really,” Raven tapped her hands together with a smirk.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Aden cheered, “Please mommy.”

Clarke locked eyes with her son’s blue ones, the exact same shade as hers and felt herself crumbling at the hopeful look in his eyes, “Okay.”

“You’re such a sucker,” Raven laughed and stood up, “We’ll finish this later.” 

The pizza arrived and the next half hour was spent eating and laughing and Clarke was relieved she wasn't getting the third degree, but knew it wouldn't last. As soon as Raven got her alone, she would be bombarded with questions. 

Raven stood up once everything was cleared. She looked down at Aden, “I gotta go buddy, but I’ll see you later.”

“Okay, bye Auntie Rae, love you so much,” Aden hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Love you too,” Raven waved and left, but not without a pointed look at Clarke, “Don't think I forgot.”

She nodded, “If only. See you.”

“Oh you will soon. Bye.”

Clarke laughed and took Aden inside for his nap. She couldn’t help but think about tomorrow and the possibility of seeing Lexa again.

It sent butterflies swarming through her stomach at the thought.

-=-

Lexa couldn’t get Clarke out of her mind and barely slept the night before. Add in Aden and she was a goner. She knew she had to see her again, but she didn’t know how. Lexa got up and went about her day as usual, but she found herself constantly looking around for a flash of blonde hair.

It was busy as usual with everyone bustling around, crowds enjoying the warm fall day and complimenting her on growing spectacular pumpkins.

“What do you keep looking for?” Anya asked as she gazed towards the parking lot, “Or should I say who?

“What...nothing,” Lexa answered too quickly, not wanting Anya to know because she didn’t want to endure the teasing right now especially when she didn’t know if she’d see Clarke again, “How was your date the other night?”

As Lexa hoped for, it completely distracted her best friend, “It was great. She is smart, funny and she can keep up with me.”

“So good?”

“Very, I have date with her tomorrow night,” Anya smiled and Lexa was happy for her, but was slightly jealous of her budding relationship.

“That’s great, I’m happy for you,” Lexa smiled genuinely.

“Thanks,” Anya smirked suddenly and looked over her shoulder, “You might wanna turn around.”

“What why?” Lexa whipped around and felt her shoulders instantly relax as she spotted Clarke walking hand in hand with Aden, “They came back.”

“You’re whipped as fuck,” Anya snarked, “I saw how you reacted yesterday when you saw them, so no point in denying it, kid.”

“Shut up,” Lexa growled, but it had no strength behind it because she was honestly happy to see them both again and hurried away, Anya’s laughter following after her.

“Lexa,” Aden squealed delighted and dropped his mother’s hand to make his way over to her. This little boy had completely captured her heart in the hour she spent with him and knew it wouldn’t take Clarke long if she was given the chance.

“Hey Aden,” She smiled and held up knuckles and laughed when he hit her fist, but she made the kaboom sound when she pulled it back which had him giggle. It was adorable, “Are you here for another pumpkin already?”

“Yes!” Aden took off to explore, but she heard Clarke call after him.

“Stay where I can see you,” Clarke smiled and Lexa finally met her eyes, a blush bloomed on her cheeks. Lexa loved it.

“Hey, it’s nice to see you again,” Lexa stepped closer, the smell of Clarke’s perfume was enticing and she couldn’t get enough of it.

“Aden insisted we come,” Clarke said as she crossed her arms slightly. Lexa deflated slightly, but perked up when Clarke continued, “It’s a really beautiful place you have out here.”

“Yes, it is. I’m lucky,” Lexa couldn’t wipe the grin off her face if she tried.

“I can see that,” Clarke shuffled her feet, “Polis is a great town and I can see it being the perfect place to raise Aden. I wanted to get him out of the city and let him be a little boy with the freedom to run and explore.”

“Where did you live before?” Lexa asked soaking up any information she could get from her. She couldn’t believe she came back.

“New York,” Clarke looked behind her to see Aden rolling around on the ground with a dog, “Umm whose dog is that?”

“Mine, I promise he’s very sweet and great with kids,” Lexa smiled seeing Aden laughing.

“Okay,” Clarke visibly relaxed.

“So New York?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s quite a change,” Lexa commented, surprised she would move to the small town of Polis that was on the opposite side of the country.

“It is, but it was needed,” Clarke’s face fell and Lexa knew not to push anymore. She didn’t want to alienate her when she was finally getting to know her.

“Should we go check on Aden?” Lexa indicated towards Aden who was chasing around Axel. 

“Yeah we should,” Clarke smiled fondly, “He keeps asking me for a dog, but I just don’t have time to take care of one right now.”

“I understand, puppies are a lot of work,” Lexa knelt down when Axel came bounding towards her and rubbed his belly when he plopped down in front of her and rolled on his back, “They are totally worth it though.”

“I love him!” Aden patted Axel on the head, giggling when he was licked on the face, “He’s so awesome!”

“He is,” Clarke chuckled when Axel ran over to her and Lexa watched in amusement as a smile lit up her face as she petted him.

“Mommy, mommy!” Aden tugged on her sleeve, “We need another pumpkin,” Aden demanded.

“I know, sweetheart,” Clarke ruffled his hair, “Why don’t you go pick one?”

“Okay!” He ran off with Axel chasing after him. 

“Already carved the one from yesterday?” Lexa asked watching Aden scampering around and poking the different pumpkins. She smiled when he would wave to everyone he passed.

“Yeah, Aden insisted we do last night so we could come back today,” Clarke laughed, “He’s very stubborn.”

“Must take after you,” Lexa teased softly, her heart beating a mile a minute when their hands brushed against each other.

“How would you know?” Clarke challenged with a raised eyebrow.

“Just a guess,” Her eyes darted to Clarke’s lips and back up again. She swallowed thickly and turned at the sound of her name.

“Lexa, I need your help,” Anya called and Lexa cursed under her breath.

“Be right there,” Lexa sighed and looked to see Clarke grinning, “Sorry I gotta go.”

“I understand, duty calls,” Clarke smiled, but Lexa swore she saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes, “I’ll see you.”

“See you,” Lexa leaned forward before she could second guess herself and kissed her cheek, “I hope I do.”

Everyday after for the next two weeks, Clarke and Aden came back and got a pumpkin staying a little longer each time. Lexa absolutely loved each and every interaction and looked forward to their visits. It was the highlight of her day. 

Until one day about a week later, Clarke came by herself.

-=-

Every single day, Clarke went to the pumpkin farm. She played it off like it was just for Aden, but she knew she was lying to herself. Each day, Clarke got to know Lexa a little more and she found herself wanting to know everything. 

Lexa was quickly breaking down her walls and she stopped fighting it after the first day. There was just something about her and the way Lexa was with Aden warmed her heart.

“Have fun with Aunty Rae,” Clarke kissed Aden on the head, “Be good.”

“I will, mommy,” Aden hugged her and took Raven’s hand.

“No explosions, no setting things on fire, no building anything dangerous. No nothing, I mean it,” Clarke warned her friend knowing how she was.

“Awe, Clarke.”

“Awe, mommy.”

“Nope, none. Promise me,” Clarke threatened.

“Fine, I promise,” She looked at Aden, “Looks like its the park today.”

“Yay!” Aden jumped up and down, “Park.”

Clarke was grateful for the time to herself after Raven left with her son. She worked nights as a bartender after Aden was in bed so she could spend the days with him. It was exhausting, but it paid the bills since she couldn’t support them with her art quite yet.

She took an hour to herself to sketch, but found herself getting antsy and before she knew it, she was in her car and headed towards the farm. Clarke didn’t even know she was headed that way until she pulled in and parked. She sat in the car for a moment, unsure if Lexa was even working as it was later than she normally came.

Lexa was there and looking just as beautiful as for. Clarke ran a hand through her hair and checked herself in the mirror before she stepped out of the car. She started walking towards Lexa with a slight bounce in her step. 

For the last two weeks, Clarke always had a smile on her face and it wasn’t just because of Aden, but because of Lexa too. She wanted more of this woman and if she could gather up enough courage, Clarke intended to ask her out. 

Clarke felt her smile grow when Lexa spotted her and made her way over to her, “Hey, Lex.”

“Clarke,” Lexa kissed her cheek in greeting and Clarke flushed under her gaze. Lexa had taken to doing that every time she left, but this was the first time she did it in greeting, “Where’s Aden?” She asked looking around.

“He’s with his Aunt Raven. She insisted on kidnapping him for the day,” Clarke answered, suddenly feeling nervous without Aden as a buffer.

“That’s cool. I bet it’s nice to have some time to yourself,” Lexa smiled, “My brother and sis in law say its needed once in awhile.”

“Yeah it is nice, but I miss him,” Clarke shook her head, “I’m pathetic, I know,” She felt Lexa tilt her chin up and found herself lost in Lexa’s piercing green gaze.

“No you’re not. You love her son fiercely, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Lexa smiled reassuringly.

“Thank you,” Clarke couldn’t believe how understanding Lexa was being and they weren’t even dating. She had tried dating a couple years ago, but they always got jealous of the time she reserved for her son. She cut them loose and swore off dating ever since.

“You’re welcome,” Lexa eyed her for a moment, “Are you here for another pumpkin? Haven’t gotten enough yet?” 

“According to Aden, we can never have enough,” Clarke laughed, “I may not just be here for a pumpkin though?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, hope shining in her eyes, “Is that so?”

“Yep…” Clarke smiled and took a step closer, “I also heard you have some fabulous pumpkin bread as well.”

Lexa stuttered a moment before she recovered, “Yes, yes we do. Would you like some?”

“I would love some.”

“Follow me,” Clarke followed Lexa, but to her surprise, Lexa didn’t lead her over to the stand, but up to her house on the hill that overlooked the farm. She opened the side door and Clarke walked in first and into the rustic kitchen with wood countertops, a big island and stainless steel appliances on one side and the other side boasted a long wooden table that looked like it was built by hand.

“Did you make this?” Clarke asked running a hand over the worn wood.

Lexa ran a hand over the back of her neck and a blush ran across her cheeks and Clarke was happy to finally see Lexa being embarrassed instead of the other way around, “Yes I did.”

“It’s gorgeous. I can’t believe you’re made this by hand.”

“I’m very good with my hands,” Lexa smirked, but her eyes widened and she whipped around as she busied herself pulling out a load of pumpkin bread from the smell of it.

Clarke tried not to do let her mind wander there, but she couldn’t help but imagine just how skilled Lexa was with her fingers. She looked up and saw Lexa watching here with a gleam in her eyes, “I bet you are.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Lexa shook her head, “Nevermind.”

“I would actually,” Clarke took a deep breath, “Lexa…”

“Clarke…” Lexa stepped closer, dumping the bread on the counter, “I was wondering…”

“Will you go on a date with me?” Clarke finished for her hoping that was what Lexa was going to say?”

“I would love too,” Lexa smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist, “But you stole what I was going to say.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, I was about to ask you out,” Lexa chuckled and Clarke leaned in closer to where their breaths mingled together.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke meant it, “What can I do to make it up to you?”

“I can think of something…” Lexa brushed their lips together softly, “Only if you want…”

Clarke cut her off by pressing her lips more firmly to Lexa’s. She tasted like perfection and she couldn’t get enough.

“I’m so glad I met you.”

“Me too.”

Clarke would be forever grateful for Aden being insistent on having a pumpkin because otherwise she would have never met Lexa.

Lexa turned out to the best thing to ever happen to her and Aden.


End file.
